¡Que Conveniente!
by LittleHandGranade
Summary: ¡Que conveniente que el ascensor se hubiese detenido con ella y Black dentro! Porque si Leah Clearwater hubiese sabido que su vecino era un hombre tan "adorable" se lo hubiese pensado dos veces antes de mudarse a aquel apartamento. UA. EDITADO
1. Prefacio

**¡Que Conveniente!**

**By: **Sweet Candii

**PREFACIO**

-¿Pero porque te has enfadado?- preguntó Jacob.

-¿Y a ti que más te da?- le respondió molesta. ¿Por qué el elevador demoraba tanto en llegar a su piso? De pronto, una sacudida la dar un traspié hacia atrás, estrellándose contra el muchacho. Que conveniente que el elevador se hubiese detenido con ellos dos dentro. Frunció el ceño antes de sentarse en una de las esquinas. Le esperaba una larga noche…

-¿Leah?- llamó él- En serio, si te molesto algo que dije yo…

-¡Que no!- gimió ella desesperada- Black, porque no mejor dejas de molestarme y te largas con la estúpida de Nessie

Una bombilla pareció encenderse sobre la cabeza del muchacho.

-Leah… ¿Estas celosa?

"Maldición" pensó ella. ¿Y ahora qué?


	2. El Idiota y La Arpía

**Disclaimer:**

**¡Que Conveniente!**

**Capitulo I**

"**Primeras Impresiones"**

**(El idiota y la Arpía)**

_"Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Where I belong, with you tonight_

_Like being in love fear for teh first Time"_

**First Time/ Life House**

La muchacha de cabello negro abrió la puerta del auto, un mustang rojo 1988 que había pertenecido a su padre. Abrió la cajuela y sacó dos pequeñas valijas de color beige. Suspiro antes de levantarlas y comenzar a andar hacia su nuevo hogar, un edificio de apartamentos de color amarillo mostaza ubicado a las afueras de Port Angeles. Un lugar desconocido para ella.

"Perfecto para empezar una nueva vida" se dijo a si misma tratando de reconfortarse mientras esperaba impaciente a que llegara el ascensor.

Ella era Leah Clearwater, una joven quileute de veintitrés años de edad. Si hace unos años le hubiesen preguntado por alguno de sus planes de futuro hubiese estado muy segura de que responder. Se quedaría a vivir en la reserva junto a su futuro esposo, Sam Ulley. Y ahora, lo único de lo que tenía conocimiento era que estaba sola, en un lugar donde nadie la conocía.

–Donde nadie puede darte sus condolencias– murmuró adentrándose en el elevador. Apretó el pequeño botón plateado indicando el piso al que quería ir cuando se escuchó un grito.

– ¡Detén el ascensor! – chilló alguien, pero Leah hizo caso omiso. Iba a apretar el botón de cerrar cuando alguien se abalanzó contra el ascensor haciendo que se golpeara contra la pared.

– ¿Pero que demonios te pasa?- bramo Leah, haciendo que el joven se alejara de ella lo mas rápido posible. Ese día tenía una fiesta importante y no quería perder alguna extremidad a manos de esa chica, que parecía estar furiosa.

– Lo siento – se disculpo Jacob con una sonrisa –Ni ha sido mi intención pero tu no querías detener el elevador.

– ¿Insinúas que esto ha sido mi culpa? – preguntó Leah que recogía el contenido de una de sus valijas.

–Solo he dicho que…

– Escucha pedazo de idiota, no es mi culpa que tu no hayas querido esperar de nuevo el ascensor, así que no me vengas con…

– ¿Acabas de llamarme idiota?- cuestionó el chico de piel morena alzando una ceja.

– ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

–Para que te lo sepas, tengo un IQ de 130– respondió Jacob en un tono de altanería y esbozando una sonrisa.

"Genial" pensó la morena. Además de idiota era un maldito pretencioso. Con suerte, no tendría que volver a verlo en toda su estancia en ese lugar. Miró los botones, para ver a que planta de dirigía él.

– No se si se habrás dado cuenta, señor inteligencia- dijo ella en tono de burla– Pero no ha seleccionado a que piso va.

Las puertas se abrieron y la muchacha salió de ahí con la cabeza en alto. Después de unos segundos el salió detrás de ella. Leah bufó al darse cuenta de que la seguía.

– ¿Además de idiota y arrogante también eres un acosador?- inquirió ella sin volverse para mirarlo–Vaya que eres un estuche de monerías, seguro le encantas a tu novia

–Este también es mi piso – replicó el- Y no tengo novia, pero no te emociones muñeca dudo que seas mi tipo.

–Ya claro– farfulló Leah– Seguro tu tipo son esa clase de chicas bobas que besan el suelo por el que caminas.

–No realmente, aunque eso sería bastante bueno- contestó Jacob con una sonrisa socarrona– Me conformo con que tengan personalidad, ahora si me disculpas…

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento dejando a la chica con la boca abierta. ¿Ese tipo acababa de decirle que no tenía personalidad?

–Por cierto-– dijo el muchacho abriendo la puerta lo suficiente para que ella no pudiese lanzarse a matarlo- Me llamo Jacob, Jacob Black.

Dicho esto cerro la puerta, dejando a una Leah bastante molesta.

"Jacob Black" pensó ella "Tiene sentido, nombre horrendo, chico horrendo"

*******

Jacob tomó el teléfono sin saber bien a quién llamar, por fin, tecleo el primer número que se le vino a la mente.

–Seth Clearwater ¿quién llama? – preguntó el muchacho del otro lado de línea.

– ¿Qué hay Seth? – Preguntó él– Soy Jacob

– Jake, hace tiempo que no hablaba contigo- respondió el chico – ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

–Bastante bien- dijo Jacob mientras buscaba su traje en el armario– Llamaba para invitarte a la fiesta que hará Quil en el palacio de hielo en Seattle, esta tratando de reunir a todos los de la facultad.

–Me parece genial, no tengo nada que hacer el día de hoy– de pronto la salida que tenía con su hermana le vino a la mente– ¿Puedo llevar a mi hermana?

–Supongo, ¿esta buena?- cuestionó el aún concentrado en su búsqueda.

– ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! – chilló Seth del otro lado de la línea provocando que Jacob riera.

–Hombre, solo es curiosidad.

–Bueno, es bastante mona, pero se carga un humor de los mil demonios- aceptó Seth, recostándose en el sofá de su pequeño departamento.

–Créeme, si sobreviví a una charla con la arpía que tengo por vecina, sobreviviré al humor de tu hermana.

–Así que es cierto que tienes nueva vecina ¿Cómo es ella?

–Pues… – Jacob pareció pensárselo un poco- Físicamente no esta mal pero es una maldita bruja, mira que me ha llamado idiota.

– ¿Cuantas chicas no te han llamado así a lo largo de tu vida?

Jacob bufó antes de echarse en la cama. Si había algo que divirtiera a Seth Clearwater era recordarle sus desventuras en el plano amoroso.

-Hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión debo buscar mi traje.

–Vale, llamare a mi hermana- se despidió Seth – Te veré esta noche.

* * *

La pelinegra apretó el botón del ascensor sin mucho ánimo. Su hermano había insistido en que lo acompañara a una estúpida reunión con sus ex-compañeros de la universidad y como siempre, ella no había podido negarse. Tenía que descubrir que rayos tenía ese chico para convencerla. La puerta del elevador se abrió cediéndole el paso. Otra persona entró detrás de ella. Leah se volvió para ver de quién se trataba e inmediatamente esbozó una mueca de disgusto.

–Parece que es nuestro destino encontrarnos en el ascensor ¿no? – preguntó Jacob mientras se acomodaba la corbata y se miraba en la pared de espejo el ascensor.

Ella no respondió, se limito a mirar hacia otro lado, como si eso fuera a hacer que el hombre junto a ella se evaporara.

– Así que ¿tienes una cita?- volvió a decir él, tratando de entablar una conversación.

– ¿Te importa mucho?

–No, que va, solo me preocupo por el pobre hombre y su estabilidad mental- respondió el cruzándose de brazos.

Leah farfulló varias palabras altisonantes en contra de su vecino de enfrente antes de dirigirse a él.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿También saldrás con alguien?

-Puede- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

.Me parece que ella y tu tienen mucho en común

El se volvió hacia ella, interrogándola con la mirada.

-Ya sabes, si ha decidido salir contigo es porque tiene pésimos gustos- se mofó- Si no, no estarías usando esa horrenda corbata ni esa colonia que apesta a perro mojado. Suerte con ella.

Leah salió del ascensor dejándolo mudo. Jacob dio un paso para seguirla y darle su merecido cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron haciendo que se golpeara en el rostro.

Si, definitivamente esa chica era una arpía.

* * *

**N/A: Vale, este me ha gustado más que él otro. Si se preguntan porque lo edite… es porque el otro simplemente no me agradaba. De hecho, estoy editando TODOS mis fics viejos. No es que ahora sea una escritora maravillosa pero veo mis anteriores trabajos y me avergüenzo de mi. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Prometo que ahora si subiré pronto ^^. ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar en la fiesta? Bueno, de una vez les digo que no será nada bueno (:**

**Un beso, **

**Candii.**


End file.
